Unexpected
by Theshortie8
Summary: Rory transfer from Harvard to Yale along with her best friend Tristan. She meets Logan and they do not start out on the right foot but that will soon change. Rogan
1. Chapter 1

**I know it my seem like a Trory, but it is a Rogan. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Summary: **Rory transfer from Harvard to Yale along with her best friend Tristan. She meets Logan and they do not start out on the right foot but that will soon change.

* * *

Rory was attending her first year of Yale, which was actually her junior year in college. She transferred from Harvard along with her best friend Tristan Dugrey.

She was on her way to the Yale Daily News office when she ran into a boy with chocolate brown eyes and hair like Tristan's.

The boy continued walking not even attempting an apology. Rory being the strong headed girl she was called him out on it.

"Hey, your not even going to apologize."

Logan examined the girl before him and simply replied, "My bad, I am terribly sorry."

Rory did not believe his apology but walked away anyway. As she was walking away he called out, "My name's Logan, Logan Huntzberger. " The blue eyed girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"As in Mitchum Huntzberger. You are so lucky to be the son of such a wonderful man."

"Lucky is not the word I would use. What is your name?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." She turned and walked away. Logan watched her from behind and vowed to figure out who his mystery girl was.

Rory arrived at her dorm to find Tristan sitting outside her door. "There's my Mary."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Sure. My Mom is going to come down for a movie night tomorrow want join?"

"You know I do. Oh the dinner is with my cousin and some of his friends."

"Okay. What time will you pick me up?" "Probably around seven."

"See ya then"

When the two arrived at the Pub a male voice yelled, "Tristan over here."

Rory looked to see who called out to her best friend. It was none other than Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey Logan, this is my beat friend Rory Gilmore."

"Rory Gilmore. Looks like I found out." Logan had mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hello to you too." Rory replied.

"She's very pretty, Tris. But love you don't have red hair." Said a boy with a very thick Australian accent.

"Rory , I would like you to meet my cousin, Logan Huntzberger. The Australian one is Finn Morgan and the stuck up one is Colin McCrae."

"I take offense to that," said Colin

"Wait, Logan is this the girl you ran into this morning." Finn piped up.

Why yes it is."

Tristan looked at Rory with wide eyes. "Mary, do you have something to tell me."

Rory calmly answered, "All that happened was he bumped into me, and didn't apologize. I then yelled at him for not apologizing."

"That's my girl"

"Hey, Bible Boy, I think I want a cappuccino." "Boys, you will learn something-" He was interrupted by Rory who said, "Never deprive a Gilmore of coffee!"

The night continued much like this. Tristan went home early, so Logan offered to take Rory back to her dorm.

"This is me." "What a lovely door you have here, Ace."

"Ace?" "You are a reporter right? I assumed because you knew who my father was almost instantly."

"Well you assumed correctly." "Master and Commander."

"What?" "That is what I want you to call me from now on. Goodnight, Ace"

"Goodnight, MAC."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**snowwygirl4: Thanks so much for the support. Hope you like it!**

**ShandowXMoonlight: Thanks!**

**acemac-rogan: Thanks for the feedback. I noticed that as I was writing it but I plan to slow it down.**

Logan had not seen Rory in two-weeks. He didn't exactly forget about her by shoved her out of his mind. He currently had girls fawning over him from every direction.

Logan, finds himself staring at the door and not the beautiful women beside him. Tristan had told him that Rory would meet them there and since then his eyes have been glued to the door.

He finally sees the brunette walk into the bar. His immediate reaction is to shove the girls off of him, After all, he couldn't have his Ace seeing that way.

Tristan greeted her as she approached, "How was the news office?"

"Paris through a fit on Doyle. I don't know how it ended I left, what good was it without popcorn?" "None."

"Love, I was hoping you would come to my birthday party." Finn piped up out of nowhere.

"I will check my schedule, Finn." Rory said. Not soon after her phone started ringing. "Hello"

"Now is that the way to greet your mother that could pass for a sister, when you haven't talked to her in forever!"

"Mom, we talked this morning." "That was like 12 hours ago."

"What do you want?" "Well, you should be happy to know that I got us out of dinner on Friday."

"Ooo, how?" "I made a deal with the devil."

"Come on be serious." "I said that we needed mother-daughter time, see you just got back near me."

"Genius, movie night?"

Tristan at this point decided to speak, while the other boys sat frozen and confused. "Mary, can I come?"

"Was that Bible Boy" Lorelai asked. "Yes it was," Rory replied.

"May I speak with him?" "Sure," Rory said raising her eyebrows as she handed the phone to Tristan. "She wants to speak to you."

"Why hello, Lorelai, how have you been?" "I have been fine. So do you want to come to movie night in the little town of Stars Hollow?"

"I would love to." Tristan saw the looks on the other faces a smirked before saying, "I have a few other friends I would like to bring if that is alright with you."

"The more the merrier. See you, Friday." Then Lorelai hung up.

Logan was the first to say something. "What in the heck just happened?"

Rory had a wicked grin on her face. Tristan did too when he said, "You three are coming to Stars Hollow with us on Friday!"

Colin was the next to speak, "First off, where is Stars Hollow? Second. who was that on the phone? Last, why do you two have those creepy grins on your faces?"

"Well, Colin," Rory relied. "It is not far from her. It is where I grew up. The person on the phone was my mom, Lorelai Gilmore. She named me after herself, if a man could do it she could too. This grin on my face is because you have no idea what you are getting into."

**I am sorry for not posting in awhile. School got busy. I will post more often now.**

**Love ya, **

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Goldie- Thanks for the review. I hope you like this update as much as the last one, maybe more!**

* * *

Friday afternoon all five of them piled into Tristan's SUV and head to Stars Hollow. Tristan drove, Rory sat shotgun, Logan and Colin sat in the middle row, leaving Finn in the back.

"Did we have to leave at this ungodly hour?" "It's four in the afternoon." Logan replied, "He has a thing about the sun."

Rory smiled and started digging in the glove box. Tristan gave her a weird look and said, "Hey Mare, what in the world are you doing?" "Looking for a Hep Alien CD. Remember last time we went to visit Mom? Well, I met up with Lane at Luke's and she was so excited because of their new songs. Long story short, I put a CD in your glove box, now where is it?"

"Oh, hold on. I think I put it in the console." Logan and the other two just sat and watched the exchange wandering who Lane was. Logan also sat there thinking about how many times his cousin had been to the town of Stars Hollow.

"How far away are we?" Colin inquired. "About 10 minutes, Colin, don't get your panis in a twist." This was Rory's way of answering his question. She hadn't known him for long, but she had already learned that he has no patience.

Logan who was sitting behind Rory moved forward and whispered in her ear, "Can't wait to see your old room, Ace." This sent shivers down Rory's spine. A smirk formed on Logan's face, as they pulled into Rory's drive-way.

Lorelai came running out, arms outstretched yelling, "FRUIT OF MY LOINS YOU ARE HOME I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WEEK!" Rory ran to her mother and was engulfed in a hug. They fell over as they collided and started rolling around in the grass.

The four boys were laughing so hard they could barely breath. This was when Lorelai finally noticed them. "Well, I only know one of you and I am wondering why you haven't hugged me yet."

Tristan went over to where Rory and Lorelai were lying on the ground and went to give Lorelai a hand, he was immediately pulled down with them. "Take that Bible Boy!" Both Rory and Lorelai spat at the same time as they stood up.

"Now Rory will you introduce me to the others?" "Mom this is Logan, Colin, and Finn. Logan, Colin, and Finn, this is the woman that gave birth to me the lovely Lorelai Gilmore."

Tristan finally stood up and said, "What are we having for dinner, before the festivities start?"

Lorelai replied with a devious look on her face, "Oh, Honey the festivities have already begun. Off to Luke's." She started marching down the street with Rory behind her.

Finn soon followed. The others finally gave in. They arrived at Luke's a few minutes later. Lorelai and Rory shouted, "COFFEE!" in unison. Luke came out from behind the counter and said, "Yeah, Yeah. Hey Ror, Tris, it's good to you two back in town. Rory can you come here a sec." Rory walked over to him and he whispered in her ear, "Who are the other three stooges?" Rory could not contain her laughter. "Luke, meet Logan, Finn, and Colin." "It's nice to meet you boys," was all Luke said.

"Hey, are you not going to greet your girlfriend that you love so very much?!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Hello, Lorelai, there you happy now?" He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying now maw many coffee's?" Everybody said they wanted some and Luke came back with 6 cups of coffee.

The bell on the door dinged and in walked a boy about 6'2" with shaggy brown hair. Rory had her back turned but Lorelai and Tristan tensed up. Logan was looking between the three trying to figure out why when Dean approached them and said, "Hey, Rory aren't you going to introduce me?" Rory went up to Dean and hugged him. Logan choked when she said boyfriend.

Everyone turned to look at him. He just shrugged it off by saying, "Didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"So, you all go to school with Rory?" Dean asked. Tristan replied with, "Yes, Logan is my cousin and these two are his friends." Colin and Finn cleared their throats so he added, "They are very good friends of Rory and I also."

The two seemed content with that. Logan had spent this entire time watching Rory and Dean. He finally spoke up and said, "How long have you known each other?"

Rory looked up at him surprised. "Since our Sophomore year in highschool." Dean replied. Rory just sat there staring at Logan.

"Wow, that's a long time, Ace." He looked directly at Rory with a huge smirk on his face that on his face that only grew bigger because of the confused look on Dean's face. "Ace?" Dean whispered a little louder than anticipated.

"Logan has found the need to call me that because I am an ace reporter." Rory said a little annoyed that Logan would have the nerve to say that in front of Dean.

"What movies are we watching, Love?" Finn interrupted. "We will stop by the movie store and you each can rent one movie and we will watch it" Rory replied. "Daughter of mine, do I get to pick a movie too?" "But of course, you and I must pick a movie if we want one with substance."

"Hey," piped up Tristan, "I am all about substance." This caused Rory and Lorelai to bend over laughing and soon Logan and Finn joined in.

Dean looked at them not understanding anything that was going on. "Well, I have to get back to work see you later, Ror."

Rory didn't even notice Dean leave she was too busy laughing with the others. "Alright, gang it's time for movie night to begin."

They all left Luke's. Lorelai with Finn, Tristan and Colin in a debate, and Logan and Rory still laughing.

Once they each had a movie and a butt load of candy, they were back at Lorelai's watching the first movie, it was Rory's choice: Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

They were all together either on the couch or the floor. 6 movies later they were all asleeps. Lorelai was on the couch with Finn and Colin, Rory was under Lorelai with Logan next to her, her head on his shoulder, and her legs in his lap. Tristan was next to Logan, sprawled out across the floor like a deadman.

The front door opened the next morning, the person who walked in was surprised at what they saw…

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Love, **

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer I own nothing._**

**jordana60- Hope you like the update!**

**DaleEllen- I am the exact same way. I think Dean is a jerk for the way he treated her throughout the series.**

* * *

_Previously on Unexpected…_

_The front door opened the next morning, the person who walked in was surprised at what they saw…_

* * *

The person started yelling, which caused Logan to wake up. Logan looked down to see Rory curled up at his side. A smile appeared on his face and he didn't know why. The voice kept yelling and he felt Rory stir. He looked up to see non other than Dean Forrester. The next thing he knew Dean was pulling him away from Rory and about to throw a punch, until Rory yelled, "Dean, if you dare lay a hand on Logan you will never again see the light of day."

"You are sticking up for this punk?!" "He is not a punk. He is a gentleman something you will never be." "Rory, why are you mad at me I wasn't the one sleeping on his shoulder!" "So we fell asleep like that call the police. You know what Dean, I am done with your crap!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" "Yes, do you want me to say it slower so you understand? WE ARE DONE!" Dean stormed out of the Gilmore house but not before punching Logan square in the jaw.

"LOGAN!" Rory ran over to him then woke her mom up to go get him ice. "What happened?" She inquired. "Dean happened."

"It's really not that bad, Ace." "What are you all yelling about? It is way too early to yell without alcohol." This of course was Finn's way of entering the conversation. Tristan explained the situation to Finn. "Ror, can I go kick him where the sun don't shine?"

"Finn, that is not necessary." Rory was grateful that they cared but thought they were taking it a little too far. "All of you, if you lay a hand on hand on him you will get it. It isn't worth it."

"Ace, how about this, if he comes near you again, I have free reign to punch his lights out." Logan said a little agitated. "Okay. I am only agreeing to this because he already punched you."

Lorelai can't help but notice the sparks that are flying between her daughter and the blonde boy. "Let's go to Luke's. I need coffee."

"Is that okay with everyone," Rory asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement still trying to process the scene that had just happened. "Alright, Mom, let's head out."

When the group opened the door to Luke's, Rory could tell there was something going on.

"Luke!" She yelled. "Yeah, Rory." "Something's different in here. What is going on?"

As if on cue a boy with black hair and medium height walked down the stairs.

"Jess?" Rory yelled and ran over to hug him.

Logan was a little confused when Rory said something was off. Everything seemed the same to him. The next thing he knows a boy resembling James Dean is walking down the stairs and Rory is hugging him. Him?! Logan was the one who took a freakin' punch for her. Who was this guy?

"Love, would you like to introduce us." said Finn who was just as confused as Logan.

Tristan decided to answer, "Guys this is Jess, Rory's ex-boyfriend turned life-long friend. He of course isn't her best friend that is my role." He sighed after saying this.

"Bible Boy, you know you love having me as a best friend. I bet you couldn't even live without me."

"I don't know, Mare. I think it is the other way around." They all chuckled at their banter, even Colin.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Rory changed the topic after giving Tristan a glare.

"I came in to see Luke. I planned on coming to see you at Yale this week."

"Well I am glad you are here. We are all heading back tonight. We had a movie night yesterday. These four sure no how to party but mom and I tired them out last night."

"Dirty!" Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan said at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you, Jess. I'm Logan Huntzberger." Logan piped up trying to move the conversation along.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Jess meet Finn and Colin. They all go to school with me." Rory quickly said. She was so shocked to see Jess she forgot her manners.

The group got their food, then headed back to Lorelai's to pick up their stuff.

When they all got back to Yale, they headed off if different direction except for Logan and Rory. Logan insisted on walking Rory back to her dorm.

"Looks like we are already here, Ace. Thanks for having me this weekend. I really enjoyed meeting your mom and spending time in Stars Hollow." He said we a smirk on his face.

Rory had to admit she really did like spending time with him this weekend, though she was against it at first. Looking at him now she wanted to kiss the smirk right off his face. She just broke up with Dean, why was she already thinking about moving on.

"Thanks for coming. I am so sorry Dean punched you. He was way out of line. All were doing was sleeping."

"Yes. I agree he was way off base. Reading things completely wrong." Logan couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to do what he had been thinking about since the moment he first saw her.

He walked towards her grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He planted his lips on hers before she could object. She kissed him back. When they finally pulled away for lack of air, Rory whispered, "Maybe not completely off base."

Logan took this as a cue to kiss her again. The next time they came up for air he said, "Go on a date with me, Ace."

"I don't know, Logan. You are the playboy of Yale and I am just a naive book worm."

"I have never done this before, be a boyfriend I mean. Let me try, Rory, I have not been able to get you off of my mind since the day I met you. Please give me a chance if I say I can do it, I can do it."

"Okay. Logan I will go out with you." The smirk on Logan's face turned into a gigantic grin.

**Thank you so much for reading. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Katie**


End file.
